- My Protective Boyfriend - KyuMinOneshotYaoi
by MisterChu
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang sangat protektif terhadap pasangannya, Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin tak tahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu protektif padanya. Apakah yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka selanjutnya ?


My Protective Boyfriend

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dkk.

Genre : Yaoi.

Length : Oneshot.

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

* * *

"Jangan pergi ke kantin tanpa aku saat istirahat nanti ! Chup.. Love you." Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin sebelum Sungmin masuk ke kelas.

"Iya." jawab Sungmin singkat lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Wahh.. Pagi – pagi sudah ada yang bermesraan di sekolah.. Jadi iri.. Hahahaha." teriak teman – teman Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk di sebelah sahabatnya, Eunhyuk.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik ? Kalian merusak mood-ku." balas Sungmin.

Di belakang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk adalah tempat duduk Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Aigoo.. Uri Sungminnie sensitif sekali." ledek Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memang suka sekali menggoda Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, Min.. Kau putus saja dengan Kyuhyun.. Masih banyak namja atau yeoja lain yang mau pacaran denganmu dan lebih pengertian." saran Eunhyuk.

"Aishh.. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan Kyuhyun ? Aku sedang malas." balas Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi dan pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat istirahat di kantin..

Sungmin sedang istirahat bersama teman – temannya dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Sungmin berdiri dan ingin berjalan menuju toilet.

"Aku antar." usul Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, Kyu.. Kau lanjut makan saja." tolak Sungmin halus.

"Tapi, nanti kalau ada apa – apa bagaimana ?" protes Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah Kyu.. Sungmin kan hanya ingin ke toilet." ucap Donghae.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyu." sinis Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun duduk kembali dan Sungmin pergi ke toilet.

.

Jarak kantin memang agak jauh dengan toilet.

.

Tiba – tiba ada tiga orang gadis yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei, Sungmin ! Mau kemana kau ?" tanya seorang gadis dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Toilet." jawab Sungmin singkat.

Sungmin menghindar dari gadis – gadis itu, tapi salah satu dari gadis – gadis itu berhasil mencengkram tangan Sungmin.

"Aishh ! Lepaskan tanganku ! Sakit !" teriak Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman gadis itu.

"Tidak akan ! Sebelum kau dan Kyuhyun putus ! Kau ini siapa Sungmin ?! Berani – beraninya memacari pangeran sekolah kita.. Kau bahkan bukan wanita cantik dan pintar.. Kau hanya namja 'nerd' dan gendut." ejek gadis – gadis itu.

Sungmin ingin sekali menampar gadis – gadis itu, namun Sungmin tidak mau memukul perempuan.

"Lepas ! Kalian salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang mau denganku." jawab Sungmin.

"Oh.. aku tahu ! Kau pasti sengaja memantrai Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bisa suka padamu ya ? Mengaku saja !" tuduh gadis lainnya.

"Jangan sembarangan memfitnah ! Aku bukan orang seperti itu ! Harusnya kalian berkaca, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyukai kalian." emosi Sungmin mulai terpancing.

PLAK

Salah satu gadis yang bernama Seohyun menampar Sungmin.

Lalu..

"YA ! Yeoja gila ! Beraninya kau menampar Sungmin-ku ! Minggir ! " Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pergi dari hadapan gadis – gadis itu.

"Kalian akan menerima akibatnya." ancam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke taman belakang sekolah dan mengobati luka Sungmin.

"Ahh.. Pelan – pelan, Kyu." Sungmin meringis ketika luka di bibirnya diobati, nampaknya gadis itu menampar Sungmin dengan sangat kencang sehingga bibir Sungmin mengeluarkan darah.

"Ini juga pelan – pelan, Ming." Kyuhyun melanjutkan mengobati luka Sungmin.

"Apa lagi yang sakit ? Katakan padaku." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada, Kyu." jawab Sungmin pelan.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menjawab kalau dia sakit atas perkataan gadis – gadis tadi. Gadis – gadis itu sudah berkata jahat pada dirinya, tapi Sungmin juga berpikir kalau mereka ada benarnya juga.

"Kan tadi sudah ku bilang kalau kau aku antar.. Sekarang jadinya begini kan." omel Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, Kyu.. Aku hanya ke toilet.. Kau tahu ? Kau itu terlalu protektif padaku." balas Sungmin.

"Aku kan begini untuk kebaikanmu, Ming." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu selalu melarangku ini dan itu.. Aku tidak boleh pergi kemana – mana tanpa kau.. Aku juga tidak boleh lelah.. Aku tidak boleh makan es krim terlalu banyak.. Aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan teman – teman namja ku." jelas Sungmin.

"Kan ada Donghae, Yesung dan Siwon." balas Kyuhyun cepat.

"Itu kan karena mereka memang sahabatmu." ucap Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi dengan siapa ? Hah ? Kau mau pergi kemana Ming ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ishh.. Selain protektif, kau juga pencemburu Kyu.. Aku kan juga ingin pergi dengan teman – teman yang lain.. Tidak hanya dengan YeWook, SiBum, dan juga EunHae." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya.

Kyuhyun memikirkan semua kata – kata Sungmin.

Sepertinya Sungmin benar.

Kyuhyun terkesan egois pada Sungmin.

"Kalau kau tidak berubah juga, terpaksa kita putus Kyu." ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi Ming.. Tolong pikirkan lagi.. Kita sudah 3 tahun berpacaran.. Jangan gara – gara hal kecil seperti ini, kita harus putus." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu menganggap masalah ini kecil, Kyu.. Kau tahu ? Aku menderita karena ini.. Kau adalah Kyuhyun yang keren dan di puja oleh semua orang di sekolah ini, tapi aku ? Aku hanya namja kutu buku dan gendut.. Kita bagaikan langit dan bumi, Kyu." Sungmin mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

"Biarpun kau gendut tapi kau seksi, Ming." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bukan saatnya merayuku, Kyu ! Aku sedang marah. " Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Sekarang apa maumu ? Aku akan mengikuti semua kemauanmu." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kita jalani hidup kita masing – masing." jawab Sungmin.

"Maksudmu ? Kita putus ? Tidak, Ming.. Aku tidak mau !" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak… Kita hanya _'break'_.. Sampai kau bisa berubah." lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpikir.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu seperti janjiku tadi.. Ku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Ming." Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, diikuti dengan Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, Kyu.. Aku harap kau juga bisa berubah.. Mulai sekarang, kita sendiri – sendiri." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menyalurkan segenap rasa sayangnya pada Sungmin lewat ciuman itu, Sungmin pun bisa merasakannya.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu, Ming.. Tapi, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia." batin Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

* * *

Pulang sekolah..

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Kyuhyun ?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tidak.. Aku ingin pulang bersama kalian.. ^^" jawab Sungmin riang.

Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

"Kau yakin ? Apa nanti Kyuhyun akan marah padamu ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak akan." jawab Sungmin.

"Katakan pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi antara kau dan Kyuhyun ?" tanya Kibum yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah tentang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hm ? Tidak kok.. Tidak terjadi apa – apa antara aku dan Kyuhyun." jawab Sungmin.

"Apa kau putus dengannya ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak putus dengannya.. Hanya 'break'." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kenapa ?" sekarang giliran Ryeowook yang bertanya.

"Aku lelah.. Aku juga berharap dia bisa berubah." jawab Sungmin menunduk.

Tiba – tiba..

"SELAMAT SUNGMIN ! Akhirnya kau bebas juga dari Kyuhyun evil itu." teriak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin kaget mendengar perkataan teman – temannya.

"Terima kasih Hyukkie, Wookie.. Kalian yang terbaik !" Sungmin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tapi.. kalau aku pikir – pikir, Kyuhyun itu adalah kekasih yang baik untukmu, Sungmin." ucap Kibum.

"Hmm.. Aku masih tidak tahu, Bummie.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim ? Aku yang traktir." ajak Sungmin.

"Yeeeeyyy !" teriak Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Hey ! Tunggu aku !" teriak Kibum yang tertinggal di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya..

"Hatchimm.. Hatchim." suara bersin Sungmin terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aduh Sungmin.. Kenapa kau jadi flu begini ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hatchim.. Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyuk.. Hatchim !" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau makan es krim terlalu banyak, Sungmin.. Nih, ada yang mengantarkan ini untukmu." tebak Kibum sambil menyerahkan satu botol berisi air hangat.

"Hm ? Dari siapa ini ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kibum menggedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima botol itu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Hmm.. Hangat sekali.. Apa Kyuhyun yang memberikannya ? Perhatian sekali." Sungmin menerawang memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Aishhh.. Tidak boleh.. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan Kyuhyun.. Aku kan sedang _'break'_ dengannya." pikir Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke seluruh arah.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin ? Apa kau demam ?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyentuh kening Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa – apa.. Mungkin dengan meminum air hangat ini aku akan lebih baik." ucap Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

Rumah Sungmin..

"Hatchim ! Hatchim !" Sungmin terus menerus bersin.

"Kau flu, Sungminnie.. Apa kau makan es krim terlalu banyak ?" tebak ibu Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan membersihkan lendir yang keluar dari hidungnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Pakai tissue, sayang." ibu Sungmin mengambilkan satu kotak tissue pada Sungmin.

"Tumben sekali.. Mana Kyuhyun ? Biasanya dia akan datang setiap hari hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu.. Kalau Kyuhyun tahu kau flu, dia pasti akan menceramahimu selama 3 jam." ucap ibu Sungmin.

"Eomma.. Yang anak eomma itu sebenarnya aku atau Kyuhyun ? Kenapa eomma malah menanyakan dia ?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Eiyyy.. Tentu saja kau itu anak eomma.. Lagipula eomma hanya bertanya.. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar ?" selidik ibu Sungmin.

"Kita sedang _'break'_ , eomma." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"'Break' ? Kenapa ? Siapa yang memintanya ?" tanya ibu Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku." jawab Sungmin.

"Kenapa sayang ? Kyuhyun itu anak yang baik.. Dia juga sangat perhatian padamu." ibu Sungmin mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Eomma tahu sendiri kan kalau Kyuhyun itu sangat protektif padaku.. Dia juga pencemburu." jelas Sungmin.

Ibu Sungmin tersenyum.

"Eomma mengerti maksudmu, Sungminnie.. Tapi menurut eomma, Kyuhyun berlaku seperti itu demi kebaikanmu juga.. Eomma jadi ingat, eomma pernah bilang pada Kyuhyun kalau kau tidak bisa makan es krim terlalu banyak, karena nanti kau akan flu..Dan semenjak saat itu, Kyuhyun malah benar – benar melarangmu makan es krim." cerita ibu Sungmin.

"Bahkan dia menjatah es krim ku, eomma." potong Sungmin cepat.

"Menurut eomma, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu tapi dengan caranya sendiri." ibu Sungmin mengambil obat flu dan meminumkannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam memikirkan perkataan ibunya.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kenapa aku malah rindu dengan perhatian Kyuhyun ya ? Kyu.. aku sakit." batin Sungmin.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tidurlah, nak.. Nanti flu-mu akan segera membaik." ibu Sungmin menaikkan selimut Sungmin sampai sebatas leher.

"Terima kasih, eomma.." ucap Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah..

"Sungmin.. Ayo, kita ke perpustakaan." ajak salah seorang teman Sungmin, Jungmo.

"Oh ! Iya.. Kau duluan saja.. Aku nanti menyusul." jawab Sungmin sambil membereskan beberapa bukunya.

Teman – teman Sungmin heran melihat Sungmin.

"Kau pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Jungmo ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya.. Memangnya kenapa ? Ahh.. semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, aku sudah jarang sekali pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Jungmo." jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tahu kan, kalau dia menyimpan perasaan padamu ?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku tahu.. Tapi kan dia belum pernah menyatakan padaku langsung, jadi aku juga bisa pura – pura tidak tahu." jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Sungmin." tanggap Ryeowook.

"Sudah ya.. Aku ke perpustakaan dulu." Sungmin meninggalkan teman – temannya.

.

"Aku sih setuju – setuju saja kalau Sungmin bersama Jungmo.. Jungmo itu kan baik dan tampan." ucap Ryeowook.

"Tapi Wookie.. Sungmin itu masih berstatus sebagai pacar Kyuhyun." potong Kibum.

"Kau kenapa Bummie ? Apa kau tidak setuju kalau Sungmin mencari pasangan lain ? Kau lihat sendiri kan betapa menderitanya Sungmin saat bersama Kyuhyun." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Iya.. Aku tahu.. Tapi tetap saja.. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin dan aku juga yakin kalau Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.. Kita lihat saja sampai kapan Sungmin bertahan dengan status _'break'_ nya." ujar Kibum.

.

.

Semenjak Sungmin 'break' dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjadi semakin bebas dan wajahnya selalu bersinar. Jungmo adalah teman Sungmin yang bisa dikatakan sebagai kutu buku juga. Sebelum Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpacaran, Sungmin dan Jungmo sangat dekat. Jungmo menaruh perasaan pada Sungmin, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Tapi, Sungmin dan teman – temannya bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Jungmo menyukai Sungmin. Jungmo adalah namja urutan pertama yang menjadi **BLACK LIST** Kyuhyun.

.

"Eh, Kyu.. Lihat ! Itu kan Sungmin.. dengan Jungmo ?" Donghae menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera melihat apa yang dia lihat.

"Mana ? Oh ! Mau kemana mereka ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya mereka mau ke perpustakaan, Kyu." jawab Siwon yang juga melihat Sungmin dan Jungmo.

"Kau.. Kau tidak apa – apa kan Kyu ?" tanya Yesung hati – hati.

"Hmm.. Berani – beraninya Jungmo itu." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sabar, Kyu.. Kau kan sedang _'break'_ dengan Sungmin." ujar Siwon.

"Ah.. Aku ada ide.. Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka ?" usul Donghae.

Semua mengangguk dengan ide Donghae.

Akhirnya mereka berempat masuk ke perpustakaan.

Setelah mereka masuk, mereka langsung mencari Sungmin dan Jungmo. Ternyata Sungmin dan Jungmo terlihat duduk di pojok perpustakaan dekat jendela. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya hanya mengawasi dari balik rak – rak buku.

"Hmm.. Sungmin.. Tumben kau mau ke perpustakaan denganku.. Ada apa ?" tanya Jungmo.

Sungmin menaruh bukunya.

"Tidak apa – apa.. Kita kan sudah lama tidak ke perpustakaan bersama.. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku ?" tanya Sungmin bercanda.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Ishh.. Awas kau kelinci gendut ! Beraninya kau menggoda namja lain di depan mataku." batin Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ah ? Tentu.. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu.. Aku juga rindu saat kita belajar kelompok bersama." jawab Jungmo terbata – bata sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kau ini bisa saja.. Aku hanya bercanda, tidak usah grogi begitu." ucap Sungmin sambil berkutat dengan bukunya lagi.

"Sungmin.. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu." ucap Jungmo.

Sungmin kembali menaruh bukunya.

"Hm ? Ada apa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku.. Aku sangat.." jawab Jungmo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tiba – tiba..

PREEETTTT..

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau.. Kau barusan buang angin ?" tanya Sungmin.

Jungmo menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan.. Bukan aku." jawab Jungmo.

PRROOOTTT..

PREETT.. PRETT..

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa ? Apa kau sangat ingin ke toilet ? Pergilah." Sungmin menyuruh Jungmo pergi ke toilet.

"tapi Sungmin." Jungmo mengelak.

"Sudah.. Daripada nanti kau buang air di celana.. Cepatlah ! Aku tidak ingin kau malu nantinya." Sungmin mendorong pelan Jungmo.

Akhirnya Jungmo keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Aishh.. Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungmin." gumam Jungmo.

.

Ketika Jungmo ingin ke pintu keluar, dia melihat Kyuhyun dan teman – temannya sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak tanpa suara dibalik rak buku.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jadi ini ulahnya Kyuhyun.. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya." batin Jungmo.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyuhyun melihat Jungmo, lalu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk khas nya dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke bawah.

"Haha.. Kau pintar sekali Yesung.. Suara yang kau buat, benar – benar seperti suara kentut." puji Donghae.

"Hm ? Tapi itu bukan suara yang aku buat – buat, aku benar – benar kentut." ucap Yesung tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hah ?!" teriak Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Donghae dan Siwon keluar dengan teratur sambil menutup hidung mereka.

"Hey ! Kalian mau kemana ? Tunggu aku !" teriak Yesung.

Lalu..

"Ssssssssttttttttt." Semua orang di perpustakaan meletakkan jari telunjuk mereka di bibir masing – masing, menandakan 'Jangan Berisik !'.

Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf.. Maaf." lalu Yesung keluar dari perpustakaan mengikuti Siwon dan Donghae.

.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang masih sibuk membaca.

GREP

Kyuhyun memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin mengenal pelukan dan wangi tubuh orang yang sedang memeluknya, tapi Sungmin tidak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kyu.. Apa kau lupa kalau kita sedang 'break' ?" sindir Sungmin.

"Aku tahu.. Tapi, aku ingin minta tolong padamu.. Tolong jangan dekat – dekat dengan Jungmo." ucap Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kiri Sungmin.

Nafas Kyuhyun seakan menggelitik telinga Sungmin.

"Ke.. kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin sambil sesekali mengatur nafasnya.

"Dia itu namja yang tidak baik, apalagi untukmu.. Dia itu namja yang punya kepribadian ganda." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu dari mana ? Aku kan lebih mengenalnya duluan daripada kau.. Jangan sok tahu, Kyu." balas Sungmin.

"Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku sudah mengatakannya padamu.. Aku senang kau sudah sembuh.. Love you.. chup." Kyuhyun mencium pipi kiri Sungmin dan pergi.

"Ishh.. Orang itu." gumam Sungmin.

"Tapi.. Apa benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi ? Tadi dia bilang apa ? Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku habis sakit ?" pikir Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, Sungmin dan Jungmo malah semakin dekat. Tentu saja Kyuhyun geram, tapi Kyuhyun mencoba sabar demi kebahagiaan Sungmin. Saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya mengawasi Sungmin dari jauh.

"Sungmin.. Apa besok kau ada waktu ? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." ajak Jungmo.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Rahasia dong." jawab Jungmo.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir, lalu..

"Baiklah." jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"Oke.. Aku akan menjeputmu jam 7 malam." ucap Jungmo sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Pasti dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku.. Baiklah, akan kuberi kesempatan.. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun ?" batin Sungmin.**_

 _ **.**_

Lalu, ponsel Sungmin bergetar.

"Pesan dari Kyuhyun." gumam Sungmin.

 _ **Isi sms Kyuhyun :**_

' _ **Ming.. aku merindukanmu.. besok aku tunggu di taman tempat pertama kali kita bertemu.. aku harap kau datang.. love you..'**_

"Aduh.. Bagaimana ini ? Aku harus pilih yang mana ? Kenapa mereka mengajakku secara bersamaan ?" frustasi Sungmin.

"Tapi, kan Jungmo duluan yang mengajakku.. Baiklah." gumam Sungmin.

Lalu Sungmin membalas..

 _ **Isi sms Sungmin :**_

' _ **Maaf, Kyu.. aku sudah ada janji dengan Jungmo..'**_

Tak lama, Kyuhyun membalas..

 _ **Isi sms Kyuhyun :**_

' _ **aku akan selalu menunggumu..'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Apa ?! Kau akan kencan dengan Jungmo ?!" tanya KiWookHyuk.

"Aishh.. Jangan berbarengan begitu.. Telingaku sakit." keluh Sungmin.

"Kau yakin akan berkencan dengannya ?" tanya Kibum dengan tatapan selidik.

Eunhyuk menyelak saat Sungmin ingin menjawab.

"Hey Kibummie.. Kau ini kenapa ? Kenapa kau begitu sinis melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan Jungmo ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ah ? Tidak tahu.. Aku mempunyai firasat kalau Jungmo itu bukan orang baik.. Aku harap kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, Sungmin." jawab Kibum.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kenapa kata – kata Kibum sama dengan Kyuhyun ya ? Apa mungkin kalau Jungmo orang jahat ?" batin Sungmin.**_

 _ **.**_

"Mungkin Kibummie saja yang terbawa perasaan.. Tak ada salahnya kan kalau Sungmin mencoba berkencan dengan Jungmo ?" kini giliran Ryeowook yang mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi.. Aku punya firasat kalau Jungmo akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku." ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi Sungmin.. Kau kan belum putus dengan Kyuhyun." protes Kibum lagi.

"Iya.. Aku tahu.. Tapi paling tidak, aku akan katakan padanya kalau dia harus menungguku putus dengan Kyuhyun.. hehehe." jawab Sungmin.

.

Tak disangka, dari luar kelas Kyuhyun dapat mendengar semua perkataan Sungmin dan teman – temannya.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Apa aku benar – benar buruk di matamu, Ming ? Apa kau mengharapkan kita benar – benar putus ? Apa kau sudah bosan bersamaku ? Apa arti 3 tahun kita bersama Ming ?" batin Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyuhyun langsung pergi menjauhi kelas Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya..

Jungmo menjemput Sungmin tepat pukul 7 malam.

Tapi ada yang berubah dari seorang Jungmo.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Sungmin saat membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Jungmo terkekeh.

"Ini aku.. Jungmo.. Sahabat kutu buku-mu.. Hehe." jawab Jungmo.

Sungmin melihat Jungmo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Jungmo yang Sungmin lihat sekarang adalah Jungmo yang tampan dan modis. Tidak ada lagi kacamata besar yang bertengger di hidungnya dan mengancingkan kemejanya hingga atas dan rambut yang klimis.

"Kau benar – benar Jungmo ? Mana kacamatamu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sudah memakai lensa kontak." jawab Jungmo.

Sungmin masih terperangah dengan penampilan Jungmo.

"Ayo, kita pergi." ajak Jungmo.

"Oh ? Oh iya.. Ayo !" Sungmin akhirnya menerima ajakan Jungmo.

.

.

Tibalah mereka di suatu kafe.

Tapi ada sedikit keanehan di kafe tersebut, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya di depan kafe tersebut untuk melihat – lihat.

"Hmm.. Jungmo-ya.. Sepertinya tamu – tamunya namja semua." ucap Sungmin.

"Iya, Sungmin.. Ini adalah kafe khusus untuk kalangan gay.. Bagaimana ?" tanya Jungmo.

.

Jungmo adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap di kafe itu, bahkan dia sangat dikenal di kafe itu dan Jungmo juga sering membawa namja polos ke kafe itu untuk dijadikan sebagai penghibur tamu – tamu yang ada disini.

Sungmin kaget.

Sungmin belum pernah ke tempat seperti itu. Walaupun dia juga seorang gay, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengajaknya ke tempat seperti itu. Dari luar saja, Sungmin bisa melihat beberapa pasangan sedang asyik bercumbu.

.

"Ayo, Sungmin.. Kita masuk.. Aku sudah memesan tempat khusus." ajak Jungmo.

Sungmin mulai ketakutan.

"Tidak.. Aku.. Aku mau pulang saja." jawab Sungmin.

Jungmo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sungmin ? Aku sudah memesan tempat dan kau dengan seenaknya meminta pulang ?!" sepertinya Jungmo terlihat menahan amarahnya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak mau ke tempat seperti ini.. Aku mau pulang." Sungmin berjalan ingin pulang, tapi Jungmo membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan membenturkan tubuh Sungmin ke dinding.

"AKH !" ringis Sungmin.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku ?" tanya Jungmo yang sudah mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

"Jungmo.. Lepas ! Aku mau pulang !" Sungmin terus memberontak dari kungkungan Jungmo.

"Heh ! Kau tahu ? Aku ini sudah menyukaimu sejak lama.. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau mengatakan kau sedang _'break'_ dengan Kyuhyun.. Sekarang adalah kesempatanku.. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu.. Sekarang mana ciumanku ? Hah !" Jungmo memaksa ingin mencium bibir Sungmin.

"Lepas ! Kyuuuu." Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Panggil saja Kyuhyun-mu itu.. Dia tak akan datang." ujar Jungmo.

Jungmo berhasil mencium Sungmin, tapi..

DUG

Sungmin menendang selangkangan Jungmo.

"Akhhh !" rintih Jungmo.

Sungmin memanfaatkan kelengahan Jungmo untuk lari sekencang – kencangnya.

"HEY ! SUNGMIN ! JANGAN LARI KAU !" teriak Jungmo sambil berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Tiba – tiba ada 4 orang yang menghampiri Jungmo.

"Anda ada masalah, tuan ?" tanya 4 orang itu dengan mengeluarkan senyum yang menyeramkan.

"Kalian." gumam Jungmo.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin terus menerus berlari. Yang ada di pikiran Sungmin sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Kyuhyunnya.

"Kyu.. Tunggu aku, Kyu." gumam Sungmin sambil terus berlari menuju taman.

.

.

Setelah sampai di taman, Sungmin menemukan sebuah bangku panjang yang sering sekali menjadi tempat untuk dia dan Kyuhyun duduk untuk menikmati pemandangan taman yang indah.

Sungmin menengok sekitar taman. Dia mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun ! Kyuuuu !" teriak Sungmin.

Tapi, orang yang dipanggil namanya, tak kunjung menjawab.

Sungmin terduduk lemas di bangku panjang tersebut.

"Kyu.. Mana janjimu ? Katanya kau akan selalu menungguku.. Hikss.. hikss.. Kyu." gumam Sungmin sambil terisak.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin melihat sebuah bayangan yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Setelah bayangan itu tepat di hadapan Sungmin, lalu..

GREP

Sungmin memeluk orang yang memiliki bayangan tersebut dengan sangat erat.

"Kyu.. Aku.. aku takut.. hikss.. hikss." Sungmin menumpahkan semua perasaannya lewat pelukan yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan tak kalah eratnya, sambil mengelus rambut halus Sungmin.

"Tenang ya.. Ada aku disini.. ssshhh." bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

"Kyu.. Hikss.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku.. hikss." isak Sungmin.

"Sshhh.. Iya.. Jangan menangis lagi ya." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit mereka berpelukan, akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku panjang tersebut.

"Bagaimana kencannya ? Menyenangkan ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih tepatnya menyindir.

Sungmin menunduk.

"Kyu, maafkan aku.. Aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu.. Kau benar, Jungmo itu jahat." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin.

"Apa yang dia perbuat padamu ? Hah ? Katakan padaku." tanya Kyuhyun penuh kekhawatiran.

Sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

"Hey.. Tidak apa – apa.. Katakan saja.. Aku tidak akan marah." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jungmo.. Jungmo telah menciumku, Kyu.. Aku sudah menolaknya, tapi.." Sungmin masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi..

CHUP

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir plum Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyesap bagian atas dan bawah bibir Sungmin merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Cukup lama mereka berciuman.

"Hmm.. Aku pikir sudah bersih.. Bagian mana lagi yang dia cium ? Aku akan membersihkannya." tanya Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah dengan dahsyatnya.

"Wah.. Wajahmu merah, Ming.. Apa kau sangat malu padaku ? Padahal kita sering berciuman." goda Kyuhyun.

"Ishh.. Kau ini." Sungmin mendorong lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan posesif, Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Selamanya kau adalah milikku." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, Lee Sungmin.. Punya kekasih yang sangat posesif, protective, dan pencemburu." balas Sungmin.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku ini tampan." narsis Kyuhyun.

"Dan mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi." lanjut Sungmin.

"Jadi, kau tetap mau _'break'_ denganku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak.. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebawelanmu.. hehe." jawab Sungmin.

" Memang seharusnya begitu.. Lee Sungmin harus kembali ke pelukan Cho Kyuhyun. " ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Dia sangat bersyukur dengan adanya Kyuhyun disampingnya. Sungmin ingin mencium pipi Kyuhyun, namun bibir Sungmin tak sampai. Akhirnya, Sungmin mengecup leher Kyuhyun.

CHUP

"Hm ? Dari mana kau belajar mencium leher kekasihmu ? Apa Jungmo yang mengajarkannya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan, Kyu.. Aku ingin mencium pipimu, tapi tidak sampai.. Akhirnya kena lehermu." jawab Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu gantian." ucap Kyuhyun, lalu..

CHUP

"Akhh." rintih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Dia menyesap leher Sungmin dengan keras.

"Pasti bertanda.. Hey ! Besok kan masih sekolah, Kyu.. Bagaimana menutupinya ?" Sungmin langsung memukul punggung Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja, biar orang lain tahu kalau kau adalah milikku." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu." ucap Sungmin.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Ming." balas Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kau tahu dari mana kalau aku dan Jungmo berkencan ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eh ? Sudahlah, itu tidak penting.. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah aman denganku." jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sekolah..

Ada yang beda pada pagi hari ini. Semua mata tertuju pada satu sosok yang tertidur dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki diikat di tiang bendera dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos oblong, tak lupa dengan papan yang lumayan besar yang tergantung di lehernya dengan tulisan :

' _ **Saya Kim Jungmo dan saya mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun sangat tampan, Siwon sangat atletis, Donghae sangat pintar, Yesung sangat**_ _ **baik**_ _ **.. Mereka adalah geng paling keren.. Saya sangat mencintai mereka..'**_

Jungmo langsung menjadi bahan tertawaan satu sekolah. Karena terganggu dengan suara berisik yang dibuat oleh teman – temannya, Jungmo terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hm ? Ada apa ini ? Kenapa semua memandangku ? Eh ! Aku tidak bisa bergerak." Jungmo menggerak – gerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Jungmo-ya.. Apa kau sangat mengagumi geng Kyuhyun ? Ckckck.. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau adalah seorang fanboy." ucap salah seorang temannya.

Lalu, Jungmo melihat tulisan yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Ishh.. Cho Kyuhyuuuuuuunnnn." gumam Jungmo dengan sangat kesal.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan kawan – kawannya sedang memperhatikan dirinya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum senang.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Rasakan akibatnya kalau berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun." batin Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan smirk nya.**_

 _ **.**_

END.

.

.

Hai hai.. balik lagi sama aku.. hehehe..

Maaf banget belum bisa ngelanjutin ff – ff yang lama, malah bikin cerita baru..

Buat yang masih mau baca ff aku, aku ucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian..

Terima kasih juga sama kalian yang udah mau review dan follow aku..

Gak ada kata lain yang bisa aku ucapin selain Terima Kasih..

Annyeoooooong…


End file.
